Death Room
by SadisticMadness
Summary: "Seuls dans une pièce trop sombre, trop rouge, où les odeurs du sang et de la haine emplissaient leurs narines, ils menaient leur propre combat, leur propre bataille." - OS HGxDM.


**Titre: **Death Room.

**Auteur: **SadisticMadness.

**Disclaimers: **Les personnages appartiennent J.K Rowling, le OS est simplement à moi.

**Rated:** T.

**Pairing:** HG/DM.

**Résumé:** "Seuls dans une pièce trop sombre, trop rouge, où les odeurs du sang et de la haine emplissaient leurs narines, ils menaient leur propre combat, leur propre bataille."

**Note: **Voilà un OS qui trainait dans mes archives depuis pas mal de temps. Je me suis permise de le poster rapidement, afin de vous donner une idée de mon univers. N'hésitez pas à donner vos avis dans une petite review! Enjoy, SM.

* * *

Peur. Cris. Sang. Cadavres. C'était l'apocalypse. Tout autour d'eux se détruisait. Tous autour d'eux mouraient. Tous autour d'eux se battaient.. Eux aussi. Ils s'acharnaient, l'un contre l'autre, dans un corps à corps alarmé, ils jouaient à celui qui ferait plus de mal à l'autre. Elle le frappait, il ricanait. Elle le mordait, il la giflait. Elle le blessait, il se vengeait. Seuls dans une pièce trop sombre, trop rouge, où les odeurs du sang et de la haine emplissaient leurs narines, ils menaient leur propre combat, leur propre bataille.

Alors qu'il était à deux doigts de l'attraper, elle lui échappa encore, s'arrachant au bout de ses doigts d'un violent retour en arrière. La porte. Il fallait qu'elle sorte. Elle courut jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, trébuchant sur une flaque de son propre sang. Son bras la faisait souffrir, mais elle s'agrippa tout de même à la porte boisée, la griffant jusqu'à ce que ses ongles en saignent.

Il la sentit partir, s'éloigner de lui, comme un vulgaire insecte prit dans sa toile d'araignée, avec le vain espoir de pouvoir encore s'en sortir. C'était exactement ça. Elle croyait pouvoir lui échapper.. Il ne put s'empêcher d'être vilement amusé par sa combativité. Pauvre sotte.. Il en avait presque de la peine. Presque.. S'éloignant du mur, il tendit une main devant lui, dans l'espoir d'arracher avec ses mains encore un peu de ses cheveux au parfum si divin.

Elle s'enfonçait dans son espoir fou de sortir de là, frappant la porte, grattant le bois, murmurant d'une voix pressée et entrecoupée de sanglots des prières à Merlin, à Morgane, ou a qui que ce soit qui puisse l'entendre. Son coeur battait trop vite, le silence l'oppressait, elle se faisait l'effet d'un petit agneau que l'on aurait vendu à l'épreuve des loups, sans vergogne.

Il avançait en silence, glissant sur le sol tel un vil serpent. Il promenait ses orbes métalliques, essayant de discerner sa proie dans cette obscurité maladive. Un sourire sadique étirait ses douces lèvres, si tentatrices.. "_Le Diable est réel, et ce n'est pas un petit homme rouge avec des cornes et une fourche. Il est d'une grande beauté_". Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de sa peur jusqu'à l'autre bout de la pièce, et ça l'excitait. Son intelligence malsaine planifiait déjà trop de scénarios pour sa tête, prête à exploser.

Elle ne l'entendait plus. Il n'était plus qu'une ombre parmi les ombres, elle ne devinait plus d'où l'attaque allait surgir. Elle était perdue, cette fois. Les filets du Diable se refermaient sur son corps meurtri, et elle se sentait perdre le contrôle. La folie gagnait son esprit, et sa tête commençait à lui tourner. Trop de sang, trop de peur, trop de morts. Trop de bruit. Et rien. Plus de mouvements. Etait-il parti? Avait-il finit de jouer? Elle ne pouvait pas gagner si facilement, elle le savait, et pourtant, l'espoir de se tirer de l'Enfer la poussait à penser que c'était possible. Et ce fut un soupir de soulagement de trop.

Subtilement glissé dans son dos, ombre malveillante qui ne lui veut que tout le mal du monde, il retenait au mieux son rire sombre. Elle se pensait sortie d'affaire, huh? Rictus. Elle était si proche, il pouvait respirer son parfum si enivrant, sans avoir à bouger. Doucement, son doigt vint chercher une mèche de ses cheveux et joua avec, provoquant un violent sursaut chez la belle petite proie terrifiée.

Le rire dément du monstre tapi dans la pièce la ramena à la réalité. S'échapper. Courir. Elle traversait la pièce, tâtonnait les murs, ignorant la douleur lancinante de ses membres. Cri. Elle venait de marcher sur quelque chose. Sur quelqu'un. "_Touché_". Insolente. Un nouveau rire, le sien cette fois. La victoire était bien trop douce et son euphorie trop grisante. Le danger était toujours là, bien qu'elle ne le voie pas.

Le combat acharné continuait, et les rôles s'inversaient. La proie devenait le chasseur, et le chasseur la proie. Un bras en moins, une jambe cassée, l'odeur du sang plus que jamais marquée. Ce sang si sale, si abject.. Sans se soucier de la douleur, il se remit sur pied. La bataille était loin d'être terminée. Elle ne terminerait que lorsque l'un deux aurait gagné.

Elle s'éloigna encore, cercle vicieux, à son opposé. Elle avait le dessus, mais ne savait que faire. Au fond, elle n'était rien de plus qu'une souris ayant réussi à fragiliser un chat qui restait trop fort pour elle. A quoi bon? La sortie était sous son nez, mais elle n'était pas son seul salut. Son salut viendrait de sa victoire. Alors elle chargea.

Elle n'était pas discrète, il pu l'esquiver avec facilité. Son crâne alla violemment frapper le mur, arrachant un rire au spectateur maladif, qui agrippa ses cheveux, s'amusant une fois encore à les décoller de son crâne douloureux. Jouissance suprême qu'était celle de la voir perdre ce qui faisait encore d'elle une vraie femme. Ses doigts fins s'enroulèrent sournoisement autour de sa nuque, joignant ses mains sur sa gorge fine. Un mouvement, et il brisait les os qui maintenaient sa vie en elle. Démence. L'issue serait fatale. Mais pas pour lui.

La fin. Il la tenait, et elle était bien trop sonnée pour se défendre. L'oiseau avait attrapé sa proie, la partie était terminée. Le souffle commençait doucement à lui manquer, alors qu'elle le sentait resserrer son étreinte empoisonnée autour de sa gorge délicate d'où sortaient en murmures d'immondes infamies. _Quelle mort idiote, sans héroïsme, dans cette salle trop sombre, trop rouge, où les odeurs du sang et de la haine emplissaient leurs narines.._

Un peu plus fort, encore.. L'os de sa nuque rompit sous les doigts experts du jeune meurtrier. Les yeux de la morte se révulsèrent, et son corps s'écroula tel une poupée de chiffon, à l'instar de la légende qu'elle incarnait si humblement. Le démon s'approcha du cadavre encore chaud et inspira son odeur si alléchante en souriant. "_Tu as perdu, Hermione Granger_."

La bête était rassasiée, et au beau milieu de cette guerre où les morts n'étaient plus à compter, Draco Malefoy sorti d'une salle trop sombre, trop rouge, d'où s'échappaient des effluves de sang, de haine et de mort qui emplissaient vos narines. Son pâle visage entaillé, ses cheveux blonds couverts de sang, sa jambe droite étrangement déséquilibrée, il laissa derrière lui le plus important des macchabées, avec pour seul trophée à savourer une mèche de ses cheveux, qui l'avait tant hypnotisé.

* * *

**Plus que court, je sais, mais voilà. J'avais envie de vous offrir un petit bout de mon univers pour cette première soirée. Bien sur, ce n'est pas mon meilleur texte, et je ne prétend même pas à dire qu'il soit bon, mais au moins, il vous donne une petite idée. Désolée s'il y a des fautes que je n'ai pas vu.**

**J'espère malgré tout que cela vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review au passage. Merci. Bonne soirée.**

_**Sadistic Madness.**_


End file.
